


Black and Yellow (and Yellow)

by FleetingMadness



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yang's a futa, i think that about covers it, the other two are cis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetingMadness/pseuds/FleetingMadness
Summary: Yang and her girlfriend opening borders leads to a roll in the hay for all three of them. This summary provides a vastly overstated impression of the lead-in. Yang/Sun/Blake polyship because I love it, set between s2-3 because I have zero time for angst in this new nightmarish world. Yang and Blake are wearing their alt/casual clothes, and Sun is wearing what I'm fairly sure is the only outfit he owns.





	Black and Yellow (and Yellow)

“Do it.” Blake closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had never felt more exposed than she did at this moment. Even with her eyes closed, she knew that Yang and Sun were staring at her, and their gazes burned.

“Are you sure?” Yang asked. “I… We don’t have to if you don’t--”

“I said do it!” Blake didn’t quite shout, but Yang jumped as though she had.

“Alright then. Here goes…” Yang took a deep breath, and slowly, steadily, moved one hand to Blake’s fuzzy ears. She gently rubbed one finger up the top, following the direction of the fur, then back down. Blake shuddered a bit, and her ears twitched. Yang paused for a moment, but Blake leaned back into her hand. Smiling at her occasionally shameless girlfriend, Yang scratched just around the base of her ears, earning a deep purr as Blake clutched her bow to her chest and melted against Yang. Sun grinned from ear to ear and rested his chin in one hand.

“Glad that works better for you than me,” He said. “I hate it when people touch my tail.” Neither girl seemed to be listening, so he just rested his cheek on his fist and enjoyed the sight of his girlfriends cuddling. Blake pressed herself into Yang, burying her face in the warmth of Yang’s cleavage. Yang redoubled her scratching efforts with a hand on each of Blake’s ears. She looked over the affectionate pile of catgirl on her lap and smiled at Sun. Not wanting to take her hands off Blake’s ears, she gestured with her head for Sun to join them. He chuckled and rolled his shoulders before tackling the girls. The pile fell backwards on the bed, Blake pressed neatly between Yang’s slight pudge and Sun’s rock-hard abs. Blake nestled her head into Yang’s chest, settling back in after the sudden shift. This was her favorite configuration for the three of them; Yang was easily strong enough to hold them both up without issue, and between her generous chest and the slight bit of pudge that seemed to stick through all her exercising, she was much softer to lie on. Sun was lighter than he looked, and very good at balancing himself on top of the otherwise untenable three-person cuddle stack. Plus, being between them ticked all the same boxes for her feline instincts as being in a nice nook or a tight closet, somewhere small and cozy and safe. 

And then, their semi-stiff cocks started poking her from either side. Blake sighed, and opened her eyes specifically to roll them.

“Seriously?” She asked. “Both of you?”

“I can’t help that you’re both super hot,” Sun shrugged.

“Yup,” Yang said, at the exact same time. Yang and Sun met each other’s gaze, grinned, and nodded. Yang’s hands slid down Blake’s body to her hips, while Sun’s ran up Yang to end up on Blake’s shoulders. Yang grabbed Blake by the ass and pulled her up, bringing their faces together for a deep kiss. Sun’s hands rubbed Blake’s shoulders while he kissed her neck under her collar. Blake moaned softly into Yang’s mouth. Her grip was rough, pulling Blake’s crotch against her own with unbreakable strength. Blake could feel Yang’s cock pressing against her stomach, its burning heat pulsing a little farther up with every heartbeat until Blake could feel it poking past the waist of Yang’s pants. She started reaching down for it, but she was interrupted by Sun massaging her shoulders. His hands were broad and firm, but dextrous, each finger seeming to move independently of the whole as they wrung the knots from Blake’s shoulders. She gripped Yang’s waist, mostly driven by the pleasure rippling through her body. Unable to move her hands, and unwilling to break the kiss with Yang, Blake rolled her hips to signal her enthusiasm. Her mound rubbed against Yang’s cock, at the same time grinding Sun’s hardon between her legs. Sun gave an involuntary push of his hips, dragging the tent in his jeans against Blake.

With practiced timing, Sun unbuttoned Blake’s shirt while Yang pulled down her pants and underwear in one motion. Sun shrugged out of his shirt with the same motion that pulled Blake’s off her arms. Both were carelessly discarded as Blake pulled Yang’s shirt off. Sun stood up to remove his jeans, and took the opportunity to stare at Blake’s ass as she ground herself against the remaining cock. Yang arched her back to let Blake unhook her bra. The instant it lifted from her chest, Blake was kneading one of Yang’s breasts between her fingers. She descended on the other, wrapping her lips around it. Yang gasped and threw her head back. She let out a shaky “oh yeah” as Blake’s tongue dragged against the underside of her boob, then bit her lip as it flicked her stiff nipple. One of Yang’s hands dipped around Blake’s ass, reaching down between her legs to stroke her slit. Sun was treated to a gorgeous sight as two of Yang’s fingers rubbed up and down Blake’s lips, spreading them slightly.

“You know, I’d be happy to sit this one out if you two want,” Sun teased. “I’ll just sit here and enjoy the view.” His hand wrapped idly around his cock.

“Like hell you will,” Yang gasped. “Take off my pants and get over here.” Sun’s grin widened.

“Yes ma’am.” Sun leaned forward and unbuttoned Yang’s pants, pressing himself against Blake’s bare back a little more than necessary. He kissed the small of her back before sliding Yang’s pants down to her ankles. Sun jumped back as she kicked them off her feet. “Woah, woah! Careful with those feet! I’ve seen what happens to people you kick.”

“If you don’t get over--ah!” Yang was interrupted by a moan as Blake’s teeth gently pinched her nipple. “...Over here and let me blow you, I’m gonna keep Blake all to myself!” Yang’s free hand grabbed Blake’s waist and pulled her down, pinning her cock between Blake’s taut abs and her own belly. Blake popped her mouth off Yang’s tit and gave Sun a sultry smile over her shoulder. She lifted her ass, giving Sun a clear view of both girls’ cunts, and reached down to finger Yang. Before she could open her mouth to taunt him, he was standing by Yang’s head, his cock eagerly bobbing at attention. Yang grinned as she reached her free hand up to wrap her fingers around his shaft. She licked the head, her iron grip keeping Sun’s dick steady as the rest of him squirmed. Yang’s lusty smile went from her entire face to the tips of her mouth as she slid her lips around Sun’s thick cock. Lying down as she was, she had to look sideways to meet his gaze as she sucked more of him into her mouth. Sun was barely able to keep from closing his eyes, but the sight of Yang smiling around his cock was too hot to look away from.

Blake grinned at the sight of Yang eagerly fellating their boyfriend. She slid her fingers up from Yang’s pussy. Yang’s breath caught as the slightly damp fingertips brushed over her clit. Blake lingered for a moment, teasing Yang with her middle finger, gently rubbing it back and forth over the button. Yang let out a deep moan around Sun’s cock, rolling her hips unconsciously. Blake leaned down to Yang’s lips. As Yang pulled back on Sun’s shaft, Blake pressed her lips against the exposed base of his cock in a long, wet kiss. Satisfied by the grunt from above her, Blake trailed kisses across Yang’s cheek and down her neck. Her tongue traced down between Yang’s breasts, lingering at the base of her cleavage to gently run it along the bottom curve of each beautiful boob. Yang’s hips tried to follow her hand as she picked it up to use for support as she turned herself around. She tucked her hair to one side as she lowered herself onto Yang again, this time with her head poking between her girlfriend’s legs. She gently curled her fingers around the base of Yang’s cock. She gave it a gentle squeeze, then opened one side of her grip to let her tongue press against it. She licked up to the head, then back down, earning a thrust into the air from Yang. After reaching her base, Blake lowered her head and ran her tongue over Yang’s vulva. Her muffled moaning raised in pitch, and Sun doubled over as the pressure from her mouth increased.

Sun braced himself with one hand on the top bunk. His other hand grabbed Blake’s ass, which she pressed up into his grip. He shifted his hand slightly to tease her cunt with his thumb. Blake’s lips curled into a smile as she kissed Yang’s labia. Her grip tightened around Yang’s cock, her fingers squeezing and releasing in sequence as she slowly dragged her hand up Yang’s throbbing length. Her tongue ran the length of Yang’s slit, then doubled down on the firm nub of her clit. Yang’s hips bucked into the air again, forcing her cock faster through her girlfriend’s fingers. Blake pushed her crotch back against the bed with one hand, but started pumping her hand faster.

Blake felt two of Sun’s strong fingers part her folds. She rolled her hips against them as they teased around her entrance. She vigorously flicked Yang’s clit with her tongue and worked her cock with long, firm strokes. She squirmed against Yang’s body, her every movement trying to channel the lust burning in her core. Sun slowly pushed his fingers into Blake’s cunt. Her wet walls squeezed around his digits as Blake herself gasped. She exhaled slowly as Sun’s fingers continued into her, filling her until she felt his knuckles pressing into her thighs. Yang reached as far down as she could, desperately trying to push Blake’s neck back down while her other hand massaged one of her boobs. Sun’s fingers curled and pulled back, and Blake took a deep, shuddering breath before she put her tongue back to work on her girlfriend’s clit.

Yang returned her hand to her chest, massaging her breasts and gently tweaking her nipples in an attempt to increase her pleasure. She could feel her climax building in her, every brush of her lovers’ skin against her own driving her closer to the edge. She threw herself around Sun’s cock, practically kissing his groin as she took him to the hilt. He grunted, and his fingers reflexively curled inside Blake. She let out a soft gasp on Yang’s clit, then planted her lips firmly and sucked on it. Yang could give no warning as the wonderful pressure pushed her over the edge, and the first spray of cum flew from her cock. Her hips thrust into the air, lifting Blake with them; her hands squeezed, her cunt clenched, and after the third or fourth spray from her cock, she pulled her mouth off Sun’s dick to moan more clearly.

“Ah yes, Blake yeah, oh Blake…” Words fell from her without thought as she rode out her orgasm. Her cock sprayed cum over Blake’s hand and shoulder, with some of it squirting all the way to her back or simply staining the bedsheets. Her hips stopped and slumped back onto the bed. Her hands fell to her sides, and her head rolled back as she let out a breathy “Oh yeah.” Blake lifted herself up and looked back at Yang’s blissed-out expression. A surge of pride filled her, followed by a surge of lust as Sun brushed her clit again. Their eyes met, and Sun drew his fingers out of her. Blake turned around to hold her head above Yang’s, meeting her unfocused gaze.

“You guys go ahead,” Yang said. “I just need a sec to recharge.” She pulled herself up to a sitting position, and Blake sat back on her knees. “Also to make sure nothing got in my hair.” Yang gave a quick kiss to Blake’s cheek and Sun’s abs, then shoved herself into the corner of the bed. Blake looked over to Sun, then down to his quivering, spit-slick erection, then back up to his face. Sun gave a shrug, and climbed himself onto the bed. Blake leaned back as Sun crawled over her, letting his cock fall between her legs. Blake pulled him down into a kiss. Sun could taste Yang’s pussy in her mouth. His cock twitched, its top side pressing gently into Blake’s folds. Blake rolled her hips, grinding herself along Sun’s cock. Sun moaned into Blake’s mouth. He pressed himself down, flattening Blake’s boobs into his chest. Both of them started when Yang wolf-whistled from behind them. She laughed as they both glared at her. Sun looked down at Blake with a hungry grin.

“Want to give her a real show?” Sun reached up to one of the compartments Blake had installed in the underside of Yang’s bed and pulled out a condom. Blake said nothing; instead, she gripped Sun’s shoulders and pulled her legs up and apart. Sun smirked and tore open the condom wrapper with his teeth. Blake’s smile fell.

“No,” Blake said. “Do it properly, you’ll tear it like that.” Sun sighed, but obeyed.

He kissed her neck while they put it on together. Sun poked his tip through the rubber ring, and Blake’s hands rolled it down. She spread her lips with two fingers while he lined his cock up with her pussy. As the tip nestled into her entrance, Sun met her gaze.

“I love you,” he muttered. Blake smiled in response. Her head tilted back and her eyes squeezed shut as he pushed into her; her walls pressed tight around his cock as he pushed inch after inch into her, moving slowly but steadily until his balls bumped against her ass. Blake let out a long, breathy moan as Sun’s cock stretched her out. Sun leaned forward as he pulled back, propping himself up on his elbows. Blake’s arms wrapped around him, her fingers digging into his back as he pushed his way back in. As his thrusts grew faster, Blake’s hands grew tighter, clawing at Sun’s broad, muscled back with every movement. Sun grunted as Blake’s nails dug into him, driving him to thrust harder. Her legs wrapped around his thighs, trying desperately to pull him closer.

Yang’s perverted, slightly goofy grin stretched ear to ear as she watched her lovers enjoy each other. Her cock rested on one of her spread thighs, pinned down by a wrist presently dedicated to stroking her cunt. Sun’s taut ass flexed with every thrust, and from her angle, she could just barely see Blake’s chest jiggle every time Sun pushed in. Her cock was slowly recovering, but her cunt was thoroughly enjoying the show and the accompanying stimulation. After hearing a particularly full moan from Blake, Yang stroked her cock with her other hand. As it rose back to its full hardness, she looked back to the scene in front of her, assessing where her contributions would be most appreciated.

Sun’s eyes had drifted shut, so he didn’t notice Blake’s conspiring looks over his shoulder. His first idea of what was happening was when he pulled back after a particularly deep thrust to feel a heavily-lubed finger pressing against his asshole.

“Was this from you, or--gah!” Sun’s voice caught as Yang’s finger poked into his ass. Yang poked her raging cock into the meat of Sun’s butt.

“It’s mostly from the bottle,” Yang smirked. “But I’m flattered.” Yang’s finger had thoroughly lubed Sun’s anus by the time she pulled it out. She gripped the corner of a condom wrapper with her teeth and tore it open. Sun looked over his shoulder at the sound.

“How come she gets to do that?” Sun sat back on his heels, the tip of his cock still barely inside Blake. Blake dragged him forward again with her legs, pulling his cock back inside her. Sun fell forward, but caught himself on his hands. Blake met his gaze with a stern glare, then pulled his ass forward, lodging him a little bit deeper inside her.

“Because I’ve practiced, and you can’t get pregnant,” Yang said. She drizzled lube over her latex-covered cock, stroking herself to coat it evenly. Blake’s grin flashed mischievous, and she spread Sun’s ass with both hands. Yang and Blake smiled at each other as Yang lined her cock up with Sun’s tailhole. Grabbing his hips with one hand and her cock with the other, Yang slowly pushed herself forward, applying more and more strength until she finally slid in. Half of her cock pushed through in a second after Sun’s initial resistance had been bypassed. Sun let out a sharp cry as Yang penetrated him. She pushed her lubed cock deeper into him; the first inch slid in and stopped, but the rest of it went in slow and smooth. Sun’s grimace turned into a broad, hungry smile as the pain of the first moments faded, replaced with his girlfriend’s burning cock buried inside him. He pulled his hips back, gritting his teeth as the motion pushed Yang further into him, and his backside bumped against her hips.

“This is still the greatest thing ever,” Sun gasped. Yang pressed herself down, her boobs squishing against his back. She wasn’t quite tall enough to whisper in his ear, so she settled for grabbing him by the waist.

“And you still have the tightest hole here,” Yang growled. Sun wiggled his hips around Yang’s dick.

“Gotta beat you at something, right?” Sun said. “And since--”

“Less banter,” Blake said. “More sex.”

“If you insist!” Yang chirped before shoving Sun forward. He slid off her cock, and back into Blake’s pussy. His eyes screwed shut as the constant stimulation battered his senses. He pulled out of Blake to spear himself on Yang, and he pulled off Yang to bury his cock in Blake. Yang’s thrusts were short and awkward at first, but as the trio rocked, she started to set up a rhythm. Timing her thrusts with Sun’s, she would bottom out in him at the same time he did in Blake. Yang’s hand reached between her legs as she pulled back; as she thrust forward, she began rubbing her clit again. When she pushed against Sun, her thigh squished around her wrist, allowing her to push forward enough to almost hilt herself.

Blake’s moans rose slightly in volume and pitch each time her lovers’ weight crashed into her. The blondes’ combined thrusting force rocked the bed on every thrust. Blake’s eyes squeezed shut and her hands clenched as she felt herself draw close to orgasm. Riding a wave of clairty on a back stroke, she wrapped one hand around Yang’s wrist, and laced her fingers into Sun’s with the other. Yang shifted her hand to hold Blake’s, giving her a loving squeeze as she plowed herself back into Sun’s ass. Blake gasped out each of their names as her vision went white. Blake’s hands squeezed around Sun’s and Yang’s. Her legs pinned Sun inside her, while her hips thrashed up and down around his cock.

Sun had been holding back his orgasm for a few seconds already, and the frantic clenching of Blake’s pussy made it almost impossible to keep going. The final straw was Yang thrusting into him, her rhythm thrown off by Blake’s initiative. Her cock spread his anus apart, and her pelvis slammed into his toned ass, bouncing his cock into Blake. He gave a sharp shout as his cock throbbed, pouring cum into the condom. He rocked himself back and forth as much as he could, his orgasm compelling him to keep thrusting through the pleasure. Yang gave his ass another slap, and the resulting grunt was the last bit she needed. Feeling her orgasm start, she shoved Sun flat and pulled herself out of his ass. Moving with the same urgency and precision as a battle, she ripped her condom off just in time for the first jets of her second orgasm to spray over his lower back. She arched her back and thrust her hips into the air, moaning loudly as she furiously jerked herself off onto Sun’s backside. Her pussy clenched, drooling onto her hand and thighs, but was soon left alone as Yang moved her other hand from her clit to Sun’s shoulder to support herself.

Yang came down last; after Blake’s moaning had turned into a gentle purr and Sun had collapsed on top of Blake, Yang frantically squeezed the last drops of her cum out to coat Sun’s ass. Still pumping her flagging erection, she collapsed to her side on the bed. Sun rolled off Blake and pressed his back against her. Yang happily curled around him, despite being shorter. Her chin rested on his shoulder, a blissed-out grin splitting her face in two. Blake picked herself up and climbed over the pair to spoon Yang. Sun lazily followed her with one half-closed eye.

“What, nothing for me?” He shrugged. Blake leaned over Yang with a smile and planted a loving kiss on his cheek.

“She’s warmer,” she said simply, before returning to her girlfriend’s back. Yang nuzzled her cheek against Sun’s face.

“Don’t feel bad,” Yang said. “I gotta beat you at something, right?” Sun snorted.

“Fuck you,” he muttered.

“Next time,” Yang said. She nestled into him and closed her eyes. Sun gave a gentle sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Seven pages. This one kinda got away from me.
> 
>  
> 
> BLACK AND YELLOW BLACK AND YELLOW BLACK AND YELLOW BLACK AND YELLOW


End file.
